The Gospel Of The New Era
by Baladar
Summary: The Angels have been annihilated, but SEELE and Gendo Ikari fear to begin the Third Impact.
1. Chapter I- After The End Of The Beginnin...

Shin Seiki Evangelion  
  
The Gospel Of The New Era  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
One month has passed since the death of Tabris…  
  
The third Child has sunk into a bout of hidden depression. He still smiles, but on the inside he feels useless and unloved…  
  
The Nine have been completed, but the 'Man at war with God' has discovered something…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter I-"After The End Of The Beginning"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Gendo Ikari sat across from Kouzou Fuyutsuki, at his desk of obsidian. A desk that had been coated with the blood of countless subordinates, many of whom deserved not death; A desk which had held papers and documents that had brought many nations to the brink of starvation; A desk that contained the very being that sent the world to Hell; but all that was on it now, was a game of chess.  
  
"So how did they take it, Ikari?" asked the professor as he moved a rook across the board to capture a knight.  
  
Gendo moved a pawn. "Not well. At first they didn't believe me."  
  
"Understandable." Kouzou gave a slight grin as he blocked the pawn with a rook. "Even I doubted you."  
  
"But after they examined my translations, they quivered in fear," Gendo smiled behind his steepled hands. "Then I knew something was amiss."  
  
He moved his remaining knight to slay the offending rook. The older man tsked and studied the board a moment, before moving his queen.  
  
"It seems that they had launched an attack against us."  
  
Kouzou's eyes widened in shock. "You mean the Nine are complete?"  
  
"Yes, but I believe we more important matters to attend…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misato tapped her foot impatiently. She stood alone in the Cage#7 lower observation deck. Very few people came to this deck, save the Commander from time to time. The dust was nearly a centimeter thick in places.  
  
While she waited, she looked out into that vast lake of LCL.  
  
Contained within that lake was the darkened form of unit 01. The thing that Misato despised, yet respected most.  
  
Eva. Made from Adam, for the sole purpose of slaying his children. Yet these strange God-like constructs needed a pilot, a human with a soul.  
  
The pilot of unit 01 was what brought Misato here. After the fall of Kaworu, Shinji's mind was nearly at the point of destruction. Shinji had befriended him, and in turn, he betrayed Shinji. Kaworu was the 17th and final Angel.  
  
And with no more Angels to fight, that meant-  
  
"Major! I'm sorry I'm late, but I've just been having some trouble with a few things," the dark haired science officer said, braking Misato out of her recollection. Maya had some entered the room without the Major's knowing.  
  
"Oh that's all right, sometimes I'm even late for official meetings," Misato said with a smile that reassured the younger woman.  
  
"Thanks, but why did you request this information? It is highly classified," she asked worriedly as she pulled out a burnable CD case. Misato's smile faltered and she turned and looked out into the sea of LCL once more.  
  
She rested her hand against the Plexiglas. "Its for Shinji. After Kaworu died, he's been so…away. And I don't know what to do. Asuka's in a coma. His friends are gone."  
  
Had she been looking at Maya, she would have seen her flinch.  
  
"And don't even get me started on Rei. The point is: I want him to feel better about himself. And maybe, just maybe, this will help." She could see the teardrops on the floor.  
  
Misato felt an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I understand." Maya handed the disk to Misato, who tucked it away in her crimson jacket.  
  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"…like, for instance: The G.S.system."  
  
Kouzou nodded. "Yes, but that is along time off in development."  
  
Gendo moved a pawn. "Quite. But we need a few other things, at the moment…"  
  
"You mean the resurrection of unit 00," said the professor.  
  
"And the restoration of the city," Gendo put in.  
  
Kouzou shook his head. "But how will we get the funding. I doubt that the U.N. will continue to pay for us."  
  
His colleague smirked. "Once the old men have gotten through with them, we won't have to worry about them complaining about our funding."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shinji looked down at his plate, and swore that something moved.  
  
Even after an entire year of living with the Captain, and later Major, he could barely stomach her cooking.  
  
He gave his best fake grin. "It looks full of life, Misato."  
  
She snorted into her beer. "Oh come on Shin-Chan, you look like someone told you that charismas was canceled." His grin faded to a remorse look after that comment.  
  
The boy took one bite of the food and stopped completely.  
  
"It's good," he said in shock.  
  
Misato sweatdropped. "It's macaroni & cheese, the only thing I can make that's not a bio-hazard."  
  
"Ahhhh'" was Shinji's only incoherent response.  
  
"Well, anyway," Misato said, as she pulled the disk out. "This is for you."  
  
He picked it up tentatively. "Thank you, but what's on it Misato?"  
  
She smiled seductively. "Just something that might lift your spirits. If you know what I mean…" She even purred for effect.  
  
Shinji dropped the disk, like it was a hot coal. "Bu…but I'm… no…not-"  
  
Misato cut him off with a light chuckle.  
  
"Oh come on Shin-Chan, I'm just teasing. Its nothing like that, really."  
  
He sighed. "Then, what is on it?"  
  
"Now, now, now you'll just have to find out on your own. But first, you have to finish your dinner," she said in a singsong voice.  
  
Then he really smiled, for the first time in weeks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"But what of the Scenario, Ikari?" the older man asked as he moved his queen out of danger.  
  
The bearded man moved a pawn, again. "The only change is the date."  
  
"We've both waited so long, a few more months won't matter," Kouzou said, as he reached for the board. But before He touched his rook, Gendo said one word.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
Kouzou arched an eyebrow. "Indeed."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shinji gazed at the computer monitor with rapt attention. This was everything he had ever dreamed and feared of learning, and more.  
  
All of the information of Eva was at his fingertips.  
  
He began looking and skimming through folders, readouts, and documents. Most of it was even written so that anyone could easily learn how to repair one.  
  
Then he came across one single folder.  
  
'Technical notes of Yui Ikari on the Eva series'  
  
He double clicked on it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The phone interrupted them setting up the board for another game. Gendo answered it.  
  
"Yes?….. I understand…. No, take no action. But delete the information…. That is all." Gendo had been smirking throughout the short conversation before he hung up.  
  
"What was that about Ikari?" asked Kouzou, as he put the last Bishop in place.  
  
His superior smiled. "It seems that our extralegal status had been revoked for twenty minutes."  
  
Kouzou frowned. "It is fortunate that you discovered that flaw in the original plan, when you did. Otherwise, we all would been put to fate worse than death."  
  
"Quite," was his only reply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Omake  
  
'The Silly Old Men'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the dank and dark meeting room where the world is run, the Oscars rigged, women idolized by perverts, the cancer cure kept off the market, and where crop circles are planned, we are greeted by the usual twelve black monoliths of SEELE…  
  
01: The information Ikari has given us seems to be accurate…  
  
07: But it simply can't be true!  
  
03: I agree. It must be a lie! He is trying to buy himself time to prepare!  
  
12: With one word we can remove NERV's extralegal status.  
  
10: And then the JSSDF can distract them, while we send the Nine to finish them off  
  
once and for all!  
  
02: Yes! Let us truly become the masters of this world, let the Red Earth Ceremony  
  
commence!  
  
01: Gentlemen! Please, we know Ikari's words to be true, so we cannot implement  
  
Instrumentality at this time.  
  
07: (near tears) But… it cannot be true…  
  
11: We all believe that, but we must face facts.  
  
07: It's just…I can't believe that she…she's sagging! (Starts crying)  
  
01: I feel your pain number seven, for today is a dark day for the Misato Katsuragi fan  
  
club.  
  
09: The forth and sixth children will be devastated, when they find out…  
  
08: Don't forget about Pen-Pen.  
  
09: Yes, and Pen-Pen.  
  
08: Then there's her assistant, Makoto.  
  
09: And, Makoto.  
  
08: And we mustn't forget about…  
  
(The remainder of the conversation goes unrecorded, because the recorder fell asleep)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the next chapter, the city is being rebuilt, and Shinji is starting to lose his fear and hatred of Eva.  
  
But what's this?  
  
It seems that the Second Branch has reappeared and with it Unit 04…  
  
  
  
Chapter II  
  
"I Was Once Lost, But Now Am Found"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Written by Baladar. Send all comments to Tasslehoff_11@yahoo.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Neon Genesis Evengelion is owned by GAINAX  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter II- I Was Once Lost, But Now Am ...

Shin Seiki Evangelion  
  
The Gospel Of The New Era  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter II-"I Was Once Lost, But Now Am Found"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The sounds of construction and life filled the city. A city that had been teeming with life only a few months ago, was virtually abandoned when unit 00 self-destructed. But now hundreds, if not thousands, of people had come back to help rebuild and live in it.  
  
'Strange. A year ago I was the new guy. Now look at all of them,' Shinji thought to himself from the lookout point that Misato had shown him so long ago. The reddish dusk was filled with the glimmer of countless lights.  
  
He kept watching the slowly darkening valley of Neo-Tokyo 3 for a long while.  
  
Then he was startled out of his thoughts, as his cell-phone rang. He quickly answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shinji, it's me, Misato. Where are you?"  
  
"Hi Misato. I'm at the overlook. Don't worry I'm on my way home now, okay?"  
  
"No. You stay there, and I'll pick you up in a minute."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Shinji as the wind was knocked out of him. He staggered for a moment on the practice mat, but soon regained a defensive stance.  
  
"Yeah! That's the way Shinji! Just shrug 'em off! But come on, you have to attack sooner or later!" called out Misato from the gym's wall, who was wearing a white Gi. Both Shinji and his opponent, Rei Ayanami, spotted similar garb.  
  
Ever since the first construction vehicles had arrived, they were instructed in semi-formal military training. But so far Shinji had been only trying, feebly, to defend himself. Even after learning Rei's secrets he still did not want to harm her, she was still a girl after all.  
  
For the past few minutes, Shinji either dodged or blocked, his defenses only faltering when Rei accidentally revealed something. As the fight went on, however, it became apparent that Shinji was shattering Rei's seemingly forever patience. This was characterized by the fact that her eyes were narrowed, and the speed and ferocity of her attacks had gone up.  
  
Then after Shinji had just barely dodged a punch, aimed at his head that would have sundered a tree, she stopped entirely.  
  
"Pilot Ikari. I admire your chivalry, but now is not the time it. We must prepare for what is to come," she stated flatly.  
  
"And what is to come, Rei?" Misato asked with a curious expression. Rei turned her head in the Major's direction.  
  
"I'm afraid your security clearance is not high enough at this point."  
  
"What? How is that possible? I'm the head of the Tactical division, for God's sake!" Misato continued this rant in a low voice to herself.  
  
Shinji looked back at Rei.  
  
"Rei?" she looked intently at him. "Is my clearance high enough?"  
  
She pondered it a minute before saying, "No. But I can tell you one thing."  
  
"What?" he asked in a nervous voice  
  
She cocked her head to one side by a little and gave a very faint, ghost of a smile. "If you promise to really spar with me, I'll tell you. Is that alright?"  
  
Shinji nodded as he sweated bullets.  
  
Her smile died. "They are the antithesis of the Angels. Now if you will."  
  
Before he could think about what she said, she attacked him. He dodged to the left and proceeded to jab at Rei's side.  
  
She blocked and attempted a kick, which was blocked and followed by a sweep by Shinji…  
  
The fight went on for over half of an hour, before Misato stopped them for their sync tests.  
  
As they were leaving Rei walked along Shinji's side. He was taken aback when she gave him a full smile and said, "Thank you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Wow Shinji! You're doing way better than last time! You've gone up by 2.3 percent!" exclaimed Maya from the control room.  
  
"Uh…Thanks," he stammered from the test plug. He could see her smiling face in the Comm. Window.  
  
"That's all you have do today." She rubbed her chin. "But I would like to see you up here after you've cleaned up. Alright?"  
  
He smiled back. "Sure thing." She nodded and the Comm. Window vanished. The hatch popped open, spilling out the L.C.L. into the pool below. The test plug went onto its side, the open hatch on top, and moved towards the catwalk.  
  
Shinji hopped out and made his way to the door. As he left he looked back at Rei's test plug.  
  
It was not moving.  
  
'Guess she's not done yet,' he thought to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shigeru kept looking over the communication monitors, which all held nothing. Ever since the work crews arrived, all he had to do was order things for them.  
  
It was so utterly boring.  
  
'I used to watch out for Angels, relay information between all of NERV's branches, and dozens of other things. Now I'm just a freaking secretary,' he thought to himself. 'Oh well, At least I don't have it as bad as Makoto does.'  
  
He looked over at his four-eyed compatriot, who was typing furiously under a mountain of paper work.  
  
'Now that is a lot of work,' he thought with his head resting one of the MAGI's main consuls. 'He could use a break. Hey! Wait a minute! I know what to do!'  
  
"Makoto!" Shigeru yelled as he suddenly jumped up. "I just remembered! The new 'Lupin the Third' movie opens today! You want to go?"  
  
Unfortunately, he had failed to notice that Makoto had been so startled, when he jumped, that the poor man was now buried alive under his paperwork. Shigeru awaited a reply nonetheless.  
  
He waved his hand at the paper hill, that had a hand reaching out of the top, and said, "Awe for-"  
  
A beeping from the monitor cut him off. The longhaired tech stared at the screen for a moment. 'It has to be a joke' his mind told him, but he still had to get to the bottom of it though.  
  
He entered the open channel command.  
  
A smug looking American face filled the main monitor.  
  
"This is Base Commander Robertson reporting. The testing of unit 04's S2 engine is complete. Everything is green!" the man exclaimed with a smile and salute.  
  
The entire bridge was silent.  
  
"Someone send for the Commander," Shigeru said calmly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Now!" he yelled over his shoulder. A dozen people scrambled at their various consuls.  
  
Somehow, Makoto had managed to climb out his hole at that precise moment, and be immediately startled back in.  
  
Robertson looked around the room for a moment. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Only about five angels," Shigeru said quietly to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shinji stood before the observation room's main door, his hair still damp from his shower. He opened the door and entered the room.  
  
The floor and walls were white and as sterile as a hospital, while the various workstations and desks were littered with paperwork. The room's only occupant was Maya Ibuki, who was examining a readout on the 1st child's sync ratio.  
  
"Miss. Ibuki. You wanted to speck to me?" Shinji finally said. Maya jerked back, holding her chest and breathing fast.  
  
"Oh! Shinji it's only you," she said in a startled voice. "I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Shinji bowed. "I'm Sorry Miss. Ibuki; I should have said something as I came in."  
  
She waved her hand, dismissing the matter. "Don't worry. It's no big deal. But I have t finish this up before I can speck to you. So would you please wait over there for a few minutes?" she asked pointing to a desk a few foot away.  
  
Shinji nodded and stood by the desk, to wait for her to finish. After a moment he looked down at the paperwork on the table. At first glance it seemed to be meaningless techno babble, but then he picked it up to examine it further. And to his own surprise, he understood it fully. 'It's just like in her notes, all of it,' he thought to himself.  
  
The paper he was examining contained information on unit 02. Mainly, it was a report of it's current physiological status. The paper said everything was fine with it, but Shinji saw things that could become large problems later on. So, summing up his courage, Shinji decided to tell Maya about his opinion.  
  
"Uh…Miss. Ibuki?" stammered the boy, with oh so little self-confidence.  
  
Maya turned towards him. "Yes Shinji?"  
  
He gulped. "I'm not sure how to tell you exactly, but I think something may be wrong with unit 02…"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked as she stepped towards him, to see what he was holding.  
  
He showed the paper to her. "It's just that, according to this, Unit 02 is fine; but I noticed that some of it's enzymes aren't quite high enough, with it's regeneration and all…"  
  
Maya carefully looked over the page. After a moment, she slowly looked into his eyes. Shinji blushed, realizing that she was within kissing distance.  
  
"I missed that Shinji. If you hadn't caught it." Her voice faltered for a second. "I don't even want to think, of what could have happened. So thank you Shinji."  
  
He bowed.  
  
"It's nothing, Miss. Ibuki…" his voice absent of confidence.  
  
She shook her head and put her hands on her hips, as she took a step back. "No Shinji, it's not nothing! A dozen college graduates missed that, myself included! So don't tell yourself it wasn't important."  
  
Shinji nodded absently.  
  
She looked quizzically at him a moment, then she smiled. "You really studied that disk, didn't you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," he answered. "How did you know about it?"  
  
She ran a hand through her hair. "Well I did make it at the Major's request, of course."  
  
The boy smiled. "Well, I guess I should be thanking you, then. Without that disk, I would still be hating the Evas."  
  
She snapped her fingers. "Then that settles it. I need an assistant, and you know more about the way the Eva works than most other people. So what do you say?"  
  
She put her and out towards him.  
  
He thought for a moment, before smiling and taking her hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Omake  
  
Who Killed Kaji? (Part I)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Announcer: (Kouzou) It's time for everybody's favorite game show!  
  
Audience: Who! Killed! Kaji!  
  
Kouzou: And here's your host, Gendo Ikari!  
  
(Canned applause, at gunpoint, as Gendo's command, uh, I mean, quizmaster's podium rose from the ground)  
  
Gendo: (Behind steepled hands)…thank you…  
  
(The lights come on revealing that the stage consists of two podiums for contestants, a panel of three judges, and lots of flashy paint)  
  
Gendo: Our contestants tonight are: Hikari Horaki. (She rises from the floor)  
  
(Applause)  
  
Gendo: and Kaoru Nagisa. (He also rises from the floor)  
  
(Applause)  
  
Gendo: And finally, our judges for this evening are: The Three stooges!  
  
(Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke all rise from the floor amid applause)  
  
Gendo: As you know, in this game the contestants are to develop their own theories  
  
on who killed Kaji. And additional points are given for good ideas of who  
  
ordered the kill, and how it happened. The Contestants-  
  
Shinji: Wait a minute!  
  
Gendo: Yes?  
  
Shinji: Didn't I kill Kaoru?  
  
Gendo: Well, he was dead, you see…  
  
Kaoru: (In a British accent) I got better.  
  
Shinji:What?  
  
Gendo: Moving on. The contestants are allowed to ask Agent Ryouji questions that have  
  
yes and no answers, and he may elaborate if he wishes to.  
  
Kouzou: And here he is ladies and gentlemen, Kaji!  
  
(Applause as Kaji is lowered onto stage, sitting on a cloud. He hops down and stands next to Gendo)  
  
Kaji: Thank you, you're too kind!  
  
Shinji: Okay, I know Kaoru's an Angel, so logic doesn't apply to him. But this is just  
  
ridiculous!  
  
Gendo: Blame the author. God knows I do…  
  
Baladar: (Booming voice from above) Enough! Ikari, as punishment for breaching the  
  
Forth Wall, I will cut this Omake short!  
  
Gendo: (Whispering) Thank God for small favors…  
  
Kouzou: We'll be back after these messages from our sponsors!  
  
(Fade to black)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Rei is now mortal,  
  
Asuke is in a coma,  
  
Shinji is the only capable pilot left,  
  
Touji is hurt,  
  
And Kaoru lost his head.  
  
Who then will pilot unit 04?  
  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
"As I Look To The Past, Do I Also Look To The Future?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Written by Baladar. Send all comments to Tasslehoff_11@yahoo.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Neon Genesis Evengelion is owned by GAINAX  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter III- Here, Now, and Then

Shin Seiki Evangelion The Gospel Of The New Era  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Chapter III-"Here, Now, and Then ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So Ikari, was this expected as well?" asked Kouzou, from Gendo's right shoulder.  
  
Gendo kept staring into the darkness. "Yes."  
  
"Who can we risk for unit 04's reactivation," began Kouzou. "You know, as well as I, that Unit 04's test pilot was found dead in the Entry Plug. And we have few pilots to spare."  
  
"Worry not, Professor. I have already prepared a pilot and he's just reaching the 2nd Branch at this moment. In fact, he was quite excited at the prospect of piloting." Gendo was almost smirking behind his hands.  
  
The older man caught on quickly. "Is it necessary to use him? This may be the last straw for your son's mind."  
  
"I've taken that into account already. He's finding the path to sanity, as we speck. That is, if he takes it."  
  
Kouzou arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean Ikari?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Two weeks later ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Well today's the day, Shinji," Misato told Shinji. They were both sitting at the table, eating breakfast.  
  
"I know Misato. I just hope it's not like last time." Shinji cast his eyes down and looked at his feet. He almost jumped when he felt a pair arms encircle him and Misato's head came to a rest in between his neck and shoulder.  
  
"So do I Shinji. So do I," she said softly.  
  
After a minute Misato got up. Shinji did as well, and then he cleaned the dishes, while Misato finished getting ready.  
  
"Come on Shinji, it's time to go," Misato called out in a semi-serious tone as she walked towards the door.  
  
Shinji nodded and followed her, but stopped just at the threshold.  
  
"Wait! Misato, who is the pilot?" he implored.  
  
She sighed. "I'm sorry Shinji, but they didn't tell. I was informed that the pilot's identity was irrelevant to the test."  
  
He shrugged "That's alright. I mean it's not like I know anyone else that they would want to be a pilot."  
  
"True," Misato said with a grin.  
  
Shinji soon found himself riding in Misato's deathtrap, known as her car. After a moment she notice that his eyes were glued to the speedometer, which read 160kph (100mph).  
  
"Something the matter Shin-chan?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Too fast," he muttered ominously.  
  
"Well, then you won't mind telling me what you and Miss. Ibuki have been up to, the past two weeks?" she purred as she sped up the car's pace.  
  
He began stuttering. "We. ha.h.haven't.I mean, I haven't.No that's not rig- "  
  
Misato cut him off. "It's alright Shinji, Maya told me everything."  
  
He swallowed. "You're not mad?"  
  
"Why would I? You're just helping her out fill out paper work, right?"  
  
"No," he said shaking his head. "I've been helping her maintain the Evas."  
  
She stared at him. "How did you learn to do that?"  
  
"Remember that disk you gave me?"  
  
She kept staring at him. "No way. The stuff on it was over my head, and I went to college!"  
  
"It just comes really easy to me, must be.Oh my God! Stop!" Shinji yelled while pointing at NERV's main gate, which was only a few meters from them. It was also shut.  
  
"Shit," she screamed, as she slammed on the brakes. The car spun out of control for a second, but Misato recovered it.  
  
The car came to a final lurch, one millimeter from the titanium gate.  
  
"You okay, Shinji?" asked a very nervous major.  
  
"I think so, but I think my stomach is in the backseat."  
  
She nodded. "Same here."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ma'am," Makoto said over the din in the command room. "Unit 01 is in place."  
  
Misato nodded. "Good. How long until they arrive Shigeru?" she asked, turning to the longhaired lieutenant.  
  
"Twenty minutes, Major," he replied.  
  
Misato looked up at the main monitor, which was displaying live feed of unit 01's Entry Plug. "You okay Shinji?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm fine Misato. But, I'm still praying."  
  
The major shrugged. "Didn't know you were the religious type, Shinji."  
  
All the techs lightly chuckled as they watched Shinji squirm and stutter. That is, all but Maya.  
  
"Shinji, you know the procedure that we're using today. Nothing can contaminate unit 04, without our knowing," Maya told Shinji.  
  
"I know, but something can still go wrong." he said morosely.  
  
"What? Shinji, this was your idea in the first place! Are you trying to tell me that you're not good enough to do this?" exclaimed Maya.  
  
Misato, along with Shigeru and Makoto, glanced questioningly between the two. "What the Hell are you two talking about?" they yelled in unison.  
  
Both Shinji and Maya blushed.  
  
"Well you s.see." began Shinji, as he rubbed his head.  
  
Maya sighed and cut him off. "As you probable don't already know, Shinji is my assistant; and when I was asked to devise a plan to safely transport unit 04, we brainstormed. Well, to cut a long story short, Shinji came up with the idea that we keep the Eva in basic life support mode for the flight."  
  
Misato blinked. "You mean that it was Shinji's plan?"  
  
"Yes, it was," Maya assured her.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed a smiling Misato. "That was a good plan Shinji. I'm really impressed"  
  
"Thanks, Misato. But it did you find out who the pi-"  
  
Shigeru interrupted him by saying, in a commanding tone, "Unit 04 will be making ground contact in one minute."  
  
Misato looked up at Shinji. "Alright Shinji. Get ready."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shinji looked into the sky, through the eye's of 01. He could almost feel the presence of unit 04 just over the horizon.  
  
Eva.  
  
The creatures born of the same tissue that Angels came from.  
  
'That was what Kaworu said', recalled Shinji.  
  
Angels. Sent by God to test man, to see if he deserved life. And that was good.  
  
But Rei said something else was coming.  
  
Their antithesis.  
  
Dea-  
  
"Unit 04 will reach the ground in ten seconds!" yelled Makoto, thus bracing Shinji from his thoughts.  
  
Shinji and the command crew both watched a man shaped blur fall from the sky. The blur landed gracefully on the ground.  
  
As it stood, Shinji noted that it was mainly silver with red trim and had two eyes. The demonic being stared at him a moment, before a comm. channel with the other pilot, opened in his entry plug.  
  
"Hey! How have you been, Shinji?" exclaimed Kensuke as he gave his friend the victory sign.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Omake "Who Killed Kaji"(Part 2) Commercial ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The scene opens up with a shot of Rei sitting on a park bench, reading a book. Suddenly an orangutan runs up to her, waving around bottles of dry Tang mix.  
  
Rei:Yes?  
  
Orangutan: Oh! Ah! Ah!  
  
Rei simply ignores it.  
  
It looked at her funny, and then it threw one of the bottles at her. The bottle bounced off of her A.T. field.  
  
Rei: You have annoyed me.  
  
She waved her arm at the primate. It melted into a puddle of L.C.L.  
  
Rei closed her book and starts to walk off.  
  
Rei: Tang. It's a kick in the A.T. field.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Written by Baladar. Send all comments to Tasslehoff_11@yahoo.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Neon Genesis Evengelion is owned by GAINAX  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter IV- The Sixth Children

Shin Seiki Evangelion The Gospel Of The New Era  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Chapter IV-"The Sixth Children" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Eva unit 04 crouched behind a building, looking over its shoulder. The unit looked as if it was breathing hard. In its hands was a type two palette rifle*.  
  
Inside of unit 04, it was Kensuke that was breathing hard. He kept looking over his shoulders and checking his scanners.  
  
'I don't here anything. So they must know where I am,' he thought to himself. 'And knowing him.'  
  
He quickly jumped away from the building, just as unit 01 leaped down with the spear, which shattered from the full weight of unit 01.  
  
Kensuke grinned and showered unit 01 with a spread of the rifle's fire. The Eva went down and stopped moving.  
  
'Now I'd better hide before-'  
  
His thoughts were cut off as a sharp pain entered his head. It was as if he had been shot in the back off the head. He clutched his head from the extreme pain. Then it suddenly stopped, and he knew he had lost.  
  
"Simulation battle over. Winner: Rei," reported the MAGI to the entry plug. Then Maya came over the comm. to tell him that that was all he needed to do for today. He nodded and the plug went dark.  
  
The LCL emptied out of the entry plug and the hatch opened. Kensuke climbed out. To his right he watched Shinji and Rei exit their plugs as well. He patted Shinji on the back.  
  
"That was a pretty good sneak attack you tried on me, too bad it didn't work," he said with a grin.  
  
Shinji smiled. "But it did. While you were busy with me, Rei got you with the sniper rifle.  
  
Kensuke rolled his eyes. "I'm never gonna win, am I?"  
  
"With your current state of mind, never," Rei stated before walking away. Both boys watched her leave the gantry for the locker room. When she was out of earshot Kensuke turned to Shinji with a lecherous grin.  
  
"Wow! I just love the female plugsuits. Skintight, hugging every curve, and leaving little to the imagination!" So enthralled with his teammate's clothing, that he barely noticed Shinji walking off the opposite way Rei went. He quickly caught up with him.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry Shinji?" asked the myopic boy.  
  
Shinji gave him a quick glance. "Maya wanted to see me right after training today. Something about unit 00's regeneration is going wrong again."  
  
Kensuke nodded. "That reminds me, how is Asuka doing? I mean you have been going to see her almost everyday."  
  
"No change," he said sullenly. "Now that I think about it, you never did tell me how Touji was doing in Okinawa."  
  
Kensuke stared at him in a funny way. "What are you talking about?"  
  
The dark haired boy blinked. "Uh.don't you remember when unit 00 self destructed? It destroyed both your homes, and everyone was relocated to Osaka.  
  
His friend shook his head. "We were, but they said Touji was still recovering.here."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The elevator opened before Shinji, casting him into the hard fluorescent light from above. The light did little to illuminate the corridor; this was mainly due to the fact that the walls were almost all black, along with the ceiling and floor.  
  
'No matter how many times I come down here, it still creeps me out,' he thought to himself.  
  
After a moment's walk he came to a solid titanium door. He slid his cardkey through the slot. The door opened.  
  
Shinji stepped onto the catwalk and looked down into the lake of LCL to see the half naked and grievously wounded body of unit 00. Stitches, casts, bandages, and a few armor plates that had been reinstalled were all that held this construct of a god together. The boy's gaze traveled to the exposed core. It was chipped and cracked, but less so than the last time he had come to check on it's progress.  
  
"Shinji! Down here!" called out Maya from a gantry below his. A few minutes later he was at her side. She was looking at the monitor of a laptop.  
  
"So what's the problem Miss. Ibuki?" asked Shinji. She sighed and gave him a curt look.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Maya?"  
  
Shinji looked down at his feet. "Sorry, Maya."  
  
"Now," she began speaking as Shinji looked at the monitor. "The problem is that a tumor has started growing along the front of the forebrain. I've been having it removed, but it keeps regrowing. Gotten five of them out in the three hours."  
  
Shinji rubbed his chin. "Have you checked the Eva's DNA yet?"  
  
Maya glanced at him a moment before speaking. "No, I haven't. But what are you getting at?"  
  
He shook his head. "Just compare the Eva's DNA to the Tumor's real quick. I only have a hunch." She nodded and began typing.  
  
"Maya, may I ask you something?" Shinji asked as he looked down at unit 00 over the railing.  
  
She did not look up from the screen. "Sure, I don't mind."  
  
The boy was silent for a moment before speaking. "Do you know where Touji is? I was told that he went to Osaka with Kensuke, but Kensuke told me that Touji was never there."  
  
Maya looked up at him. "Shinji, I'm sorry I should have you sooner." Shinji turned his head towards her. "As you know, Touji had lost his arm and leg, during the thirteenth's attack. What you don't know is that he has been undergoing an untested method of recovery."  
  
His eyes shot up. "What kind of method? Is he okay?" he asked quickly.  
  
Maya shook her head. "I'm not sure. All I know is that his recovery is also a part of Dr. Akagi's project in Terminal Dogma."  
  
"I don't mean to pry, but you wouldn't happen to know what the project is, do you?"  
  
The young technician looked down at her feet. "No, I only know that it's the only reason that she isn't confined to a holding cell, just Terminal Dogma, and it's name."  
  
"Well what is it?" She looked at him.  
  
"The G.S. System. I think it-" She was cut off by a beeping from the laptop. As they both began reading the data, their faces took on shocked expressions.  
  
"If their the same, then that means." Maya trailed off, her face mared with an ashen expression.  
  
"I don't think that's a tumor then, but from it's location I'd say it's an extra eye or two." Shinji put in.  
  
"Do you know what this means, Shinji?" Maya asked him in a low voice.  
  
He nodded. "Unit 00 has some Angel DNA, now."  
  
They both looked down at unit 00, just in time to watch a bulge form on the front of it's head. The wrappings began to tear.  
  
"Shinji, run some calculations through the MAGI. I'll go and monitor the.growth."  
  
Shinji nodded and began typing furiously as Maya rushed down the steel stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Misato, Kensuke, and Pen-Pen sat at the table in her flat. She and Shinji had invited Kensuke to stay the night.  
  
"Yeeeaa Haaaaaaa!" exclaimed Misato as she slammed down her empty can of beer. "Nothing like a nice cold one after a hard day of work!"  
  
"I agree Misato, except I prefer Pepsi!" chorused Kensuke as he downed a can of Pepsi. Misato looked at his can and got a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"You now, that's what Rit-chan and me used to say in college." She sighed. "I wonder if the Commander will ever let her out of that cell?"  
  
"He did!" called Shinji from the kitchen. Misato was at his side shaking him within a second. Kensuke and Pen-Pen rubbed their eyes from her shear speed.  
  
"Wait, when did he let her out? Why hasn't she called me?" she asked frantically. Shinji began stammering a reply, which when coupled with the shaking, was worth about as much as a dingo's kidneys.  
  
Then the phone rang. Kensuke exchanged looks with Pen-Pen, before he picked it up.  
  
"Hello.Yes, this is her apartment, but she's rather busy at the moment," he told the other line, while watching Misato shake Shinji like a sack of potatoes. "So if you can leave a message, she will call you back.What? Why didn't you say that before? We'll be right there!" He hung up.  
  
The eye-glassed boy yelled, "Stop!"  
  
Misato and Shinji stopped moving and turned their heads to look at Kensuke.  
  
"That was the Cranial Ward. They think Asuka may wake up soon!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Omake "Who Killed Kaji"(Part 3) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
(The scene opens at the game show studio, once more)  
  
Kouzou: And welcome back to the show! Here's Gendo!  
  
Gendo: Now, our contestants will ask Agent Ryouji a series of yes/no questions. Miss Horaki will begin. (Glares at her)  
  
Hikari (Gulping): All right then.Kaji, was Asuka mad at you at the time?  
  
Kaji: Yes. I hadn't taken her out on the town in a month.  
  
Kaoru: Was SEELE displeased with you?  
  
Kaji: Yes. I reported Misato's sagging to the Commander, and he told them.  
  
Touji (Whispering): Kensuke, you got the report from them, right?  
  
Kensuke (Also Whispering, and rolling eyes): Of course I did. I am the club's vice- President.  
  
Touji (Still Whispering): Hey! No lip to the club president!  
  
Hikari: Did that anger Misato?  
  
Kaji: Sadly yes, but she wouldn't let me.apologize. (Wink)  
  
Kaoru: Do you know why Dr. Akagi was irritable right before your death?  
  
Kaji: No, .maybe that cat-food expired  
  
Hikari: Was Maya mad at you?  
  
Kaji: I think so. I never did call her back, did I?  
  
Kaoru: What of Mr. Aoba?  
  
Kaji: Well, I did lose his Hanson CD.  
  
Gendo: That's all the time for questions we have. The contestants have one minute to Make a theory.  
  
(Hikari & Kaoru rub their chins for a minute)  
  
Gendo: Mr. Nagisa, if you will.  
  
Kaoru: I think you took your own life, in light of everyone's hatred of you!  
  
Gendo: Judges?  
  
Suddenly a giant thermometer lights up behind the Stooges. It is labeled, in big black letters, as being the 'Conspir-O-meter!' It has the phrases, from lowest to highest: You took the blue pill, didn't you, They pose no threat, We'd better keep tabs on that one, You know too much!, Did you used to work for the CIA?, and, SEELE better watch out!  
  
Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke chat for a moment before pushing a few buttons.  
  
The 'Conspir-O-meter' does not move.  
  
Gendo: Well, that was expected. Miss. Horaki?  
  
Hikari: I think everyone he pissed off got together and killed him.  
  
Gendo: Judges?  
  
Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke chat for a moment before pushing a few buttons.  
  
The 'Conspir-O-meter' shatters from the pressure.  
  
Gendo: Miss. Horaki is today's winner. Tell her what she's won Fuyutski.  
  
Kouzou: Hikari has won an all expense paid trip to to NERV's worst holding cell, where she will be interrogated, and her mind will be sundered for all of eternity.  
  
Hikari (In shock) What?  
  
Gendo: You are the weakest link, Goodbye! (He pulls a lever)  
  
A hole opens beneath Hikari, and she falls screaming down to the holding cells.  
  
Kouzou: Runner-ups will be shot, because they now know too much.  
  
Kaoru (weakly): Not again.  
  
Gendo shoots him in the head with his pistol.  
  
Kouzou: All judges will be heavily bribed, to keep them quiet.  
  
A pile of cash falls from the rafters and buries the three stooges.  
  
Kouzou: And the audience will return to the dummy plug system.  
  
Hundreds of Rei clones pout then leave the studio.  
  
Kouzou: (cheerfully) Please watch 'Who Killed Kaji?' next time!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Written by Baladar. Send all comments to Tasslehoff_11@yahoo.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Neon Genesis Evengelion is owned by GAINAX  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


End file.
